Denya
by Kelseyprincess
Summary: Denya never liked her brother, but when she sees beyond his outer mask she'll do anything to keep Draco from his father's path. If it's not already too late..
1. Dreams

Denya peered into the quidditch shop smiling as she looked through the window dreaming. I could do it she told herself imagining herself   
  
flying on a broom chasing the snitch. "Denya!!" the call banished her day dreams as quickly as they had   
  
come. It was stupid she knew, but the thing she wanted most was to be a Quidditch player.. seeker to be specific. But it would never happen..  
  
money wasn't a problem she could have bought the new broom from one month's allowance only, and she could fly as well as anyone  
  
the only thing in her way was her older brother. "Denya! We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
She whirled around and saw her brother closely followed by her mother.  
  
"Why the Quidditch shop?" Draco asked watching her closely. Denya said nothing   
  
"So you want to play Quidditch" he said slowly "Yes" she said shortly   
  
Draco watched her for a moment thinking finaly he spoke "forget it" he told her flatly "You are not going to be on the team!"   
  
"Why not?" Denya asked defiantly "I can fly at least as well as you, if not better. You've had your turn as seeker for five years   
  
while I've set quietly in the background. I may be your baby sister but if you get in my way you will regret it"   
  
She didn't regret saying it, it was time for someone to stand up to Draco and knock some sense into his bloated head  
  
but now he'd be watching her; he'd always been popular in Slytherin mostly through quidditch, his wealth and stupid wisecracks about Potter  
  
and he'd couldn't risk a rival. Little sister or not he'd do anything he could to block her.  
  
"Quidditch is not an apropriate activity for girls, Denya" Draco told her angrily   
  
But suprised at his younger sister standing up to him for once he had no idea what to say, he'd lost ground and they both knew it.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Their mother asked exastperated   
  
Knowing she was unlikely to win if her parents got involved Denya quickly said "nothing"   
  
"how could little Den and I ever fight about anything?" Draco said deliberatly using the pet name she hated  
  
Narcissus smiled at both of them "let's go find your father then" she said steering them away from the shop  
  
Denya quickly broke free as they walked nearer to Knockturn Alley, that place gives me the creeps she thought with a shudder.  
  
"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours" She called quickly over her shoulder doging out of sight before they could object  
  
Glad to finaly be free of them she wandered happily noticing only at last minute that she was headed to the Quidditch shop.  
  
She peered into the front window looking at all the brooms then she made her choice.  
  
She walked boldly into the shop, sick of obeying her family and standing for things she didn't believe in, tired of being pulled back so Draco could have the spotlight   
  
unconsciously Denya Malfoy took control of her future. 


	2. Transformation

Denya looked longingly at the firebolt but decided instead on a Nimbus 2001.   
  
Through either pride or fairness she wouldn't give herself any advantage over Draco,   
  
she was determined to win, but she wouldn't do it on a better broom.  
  
The only problem was the broom itself,  
  
how could she pay for it without attracting her family's attention and after she purchased it where   
  
would she hide it before school and how would she smuggle it there?  
  
I'll think of something she promised herself as she left the shop.   
  
She wandered for a few minutes thinking a plan began to form, smiling slightly she walked into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Watching for a moment to make sure no one watching her she ducked into the kitchens and hid behind a stack of boxes.  
  
She waited as servers bustled in and out to taking food and bringing back empty plates.  
  
Finaly there was no one in sight she ran quickly to a small fireplace threw in a handfull of floo powder   
  
from her pocket said Malfoy Mansion and jumped into the fire, and just in time she caught a glimpse of a puzzled  
  
face looking at her before she began to spin.   
  
Feeling as if she was going to puke as she always did after travel by floo powder she fell to the floor of her room.  
  
That was lucky at least now she wouldn't have to dodge the new houself Muka.  
  
Just as the though crossed her mind she heard soft footsteps outside her door looking franticly around for a place to hide  
  
she crawled quickly under her bed praying Muka wasn't coming to clean.  
  
She watched Muka's feet as she padded into the room Denya carefully pushed the blanket concealing her up   
  
slightly Muka looked puzzled she'd probably heard the thump as she landed she thought.  
  
Her guess seemed to be right Muka soon walked out the door shutting it quietly behind her.   
  
Denya waited a few moments to make sure Muka was out of the way then breathing a sigh   
  
of relief she rolled out from under her bed and crept to the door. Hoping the door wouldn't squeek as it sometimes did   
  
she slowly pushed it open, shutting it quickly behind her she walked up several   
  
flights of stairs to the attic. Listening carefully to make sure no one was around she pushed open the door of   
  
a small closet pulled up a small false floor and hid it out of the way then pulled up a trap door  
  
and pulling the closet door shut behind her she jumped down.   
  
Once they'd used a secret chamber under the drawing room floor to hide her father's illegal dark arts things,   
  
but somehow the ministry had discovered it so now her father instead hid things here.   
  
Denya pulled out her wand and said 'lumos' softly pulled on the light cord and began to look around.  
  
She'd need something worth a lot but small enough it wouldn't quickly be noticed. She bit her lip trying to   
  
think of something like that, it would have been easier for Draco; he and father knew were the ones who gathered and hid the   
  
items she was usualy left out of those kinds of things, she didn't mind much but it would have been easier if she'd   
  
know what she was looking for. Picking her way through many gruesome objects she selected two items: a small bottle of   
  
the green elexir of venna and black chain necklace with a key pendant that she did not recodnise.   
  
Now the only thing left was the matter of her disguise, she doubted Mr. Borgin or anyone else would have the faintest   
  
who she was but it was better not to take chances. She turned off the lights, and by the light of her wand climbed the rope   
  
ladder and opened the trapdoor. Closing it behind her she peered through the crack underneath the closet door  
  
and listened to make sure no one was near. Satisfied that the room was empty she opened the door and quickly replaced the   
  
false floor.   
  
Her parents had a lot of advanced magic books, most of them involved the dark arts  
  
and were kept in the secret attic room but there were a few in their library; hopefully one of them would have something  
  
about disguise. Cautiously weaving her way through their house she went to the library.   
  
Glancing at the clock she realized she'd already used an hour and fifteen minutes of her time. She had only forty five  
  
more minutes before she was suposed to meet her parents, and there was no telling how long it would take for   
  
her to find what she needed. It couldn't be helped though.. this was her best chance.  
  
Torwards the back of the library she found a large red book that looked likely. She pulled it off the shelf anf flipped to   
  
back index. There it was 'disguise' several page numbers were listed she picked one at random. 11, Polyjuice Potion..  
  
no good that took too long to make. She filled back to the index again and picked another number,   
  
this one was better page 959 the 'incocono' spell. 'Form a picture in your mind of the person you want to transform into,  
  
hold this picture in your mind and say "incocono" if you hold the picture you will transform into the likeness that   
  
you imagined. If done well the one who does the spell will remain in that form for as long as they wish.   
  
When the spell is compleat say "iconicono" and you will regain your original form.' Denya read the page twice  
  
then looked at the illistration it was a picture of a blond haired blue eyed girl. Denya rolled her eyes it looked almost like  
  
muggle barbie doll she'd have to do something different. There were no other pictures so Denya reluctantly turned back   
  
to page 960 that would have to do. Instead of the golden barbie hair Denya imagined dark black hair and violet eyes wearing  
  
a dark outfit that seemed to be a cross between robes and a flowing muggle dress.   
  
At least it was better than making up a picture herself, and it would work nicely for her purpose she looked nothing like   
  
herself or her family members. Denya held the picture in her mind examining every detail satisfied she said "iconicono"  
  
and changed. It wasn't an instant transformation it took about two minutes, when it was finished Denya glanced in the small   
  
mirror hanging on the library wall she'd done well for advanced magic. She was now identical to the picture in her mind,  
  
she'd just have to be careful, if she started to change back she'd need to quickly redo the spell.   
  
She picked up the bottle and necklace then reached in her pocket for floo powder, somehow she hadn't lost it in   
  
the transformation. She threw it in the library fireplace, said Knockturn alley and jumped in. 


	3. Knockturn Alley

Once again Denya began to spin, after what seemed like forever she fell out of a chimney.  
  
She'd hoped to land in Borgan and Burkes but she wasn't as lucky this time.  
  
Instead she fell into a small dark and dingy shop filled with oozing plants and herbs.  
  
The place smelt awful, like a mixture of rotten eggs and several kinds of animal dung.  
  
Denya climbed quickly to her feet, but not soon enough. A grey haired, hook nosed leering woman had appeared,  
  
"what can I get for you today?" she said in a spooky voice that sent chills up   
  
Denya's spine. "Um, nothing thanks" she said hurridly clibming to her feet.   
  
"Surely your intrested in one of these plants" the shop keeper pressed "No" Denya said firmly "a potion then?" she asked   
  
deperately seemingly unable to cope with the thought that some one could leave her shop without buying, or   
  
at least showing intrest in something. "No thank you" Denya said over her shoulder as she walked to the door  
  
as she walked outside she took a deep breath gathering her courage as she turned and walked down the street  
  
torwards Borgan and Burkes.   
  
She paused for a moment at the doorstep, this is my last chance she told herself. As soon as I walk in that door I have   
  
to do it,   
  
She bodly pushed open the door and walked in head held high.  
  
A small bell tinkled as she pushed open the door and within seconds Mr. Borgan had appeared.  
  
The gruesome eyeball and withered hand where still there, but almost everything else had changed.   
  
"How may I help you?" Mr. Borgan said in his oily voice "Can I intrest you in these?" Denya replied holding up  
  
the bottle and necklace. Denya watched him closely his expresion would help her determine the value, usualy he managed  
  
to keep a straight expresionless face when offered an item but Denya thought she saw suprise flicker over his face   
  
for a split second before he resumed his buisness face. "Why of course, I have a number of intresting items that I'm sure I  
  
can intrest you in for those trinkets" he said carelessly   
  
"I am intrested only in selling today" Denya said flatly "Why of course Madame" he said with an unatural looking  
  
smile. "May I examine you items?" Denya handed the bottle full of green liquid over first "Elexir of Venna, when used  
  
with the proper spells the drinker is under the control of the giver" he said thoughtfuly. He returned it to her and Denya  
  
passed him the necklace. His eyes quickly widened "I haven't seen one of these in years" Not wishing to show her ignorance  
  
Denya didn't ask what it was but waited hoping for an explaination "Drains the wearer of their powers, often cursed so the   
  
power can be contained." Mr. Borgan eyed her shrewdly.  
  
"I'll give you 238 galleons for both, not a knut more." he told her, knowing that his first offer was usualy around half  
  
the value of one item she said "400 galleons each, not any less" "Do you wish to rob me? I have expenses to be paid, food to buy  
  
400 galleons is all I can aford" he told her whining. Knowing her time was almost up and not wishing to haggle all day she took  
  
a risk "perhaps your competitor Sanderson can give me a more resonable offer" she said moving torwards the door, hoping   
  
he'd buy it. She'd never dare walk into Sanderson's shop. "No wait" Mr Borgan said beads of sweat growing on his forhead   
  
"500 galleons each, and a free item of your choice" "I am not intrested in your items, I'll take another 50 galleons  
  
instead" Denya told him bluntly, He moaned a bit more but when she got sick of it and turned torwards the door he quickly   
  
agreed.   
  
"I will deposit your payment in your Gringotts acount" He said quickly  
  
"No" Denya said firmly "It will be fully paid now or the deal is void" "I do not have that amount in my shop,  
  
no honest shop keeper would dare to keep that amount on hand" He said grumpily "You have a reputation of being hard to   
  
get a hold of once you have what you are after. As a buisness man I'm sure you can understand my risk is too great,  
  
what if a thief was to rob you? I could loose my items and payment." Denya told him "I'm willing to pay you half in advance  
  
but no more, it is unresonable to expect more" Mr. Borgan snapped "I tire of your pointless haggling you have 1 minute to hand over  
  
payment in full or I take my items and leave. You'd best hurry no amount of snivelling will change my mind" Denya said firmly  
  
A few minutes later Denya walked happily from the shop clutching a small bag of coins.   
  
Hoping her family would not be too suspicious she stopped quickly changed back and ran to the leaky cauldron.  
  
She slipped the bag into a hidden pocket in her robe and walked in. 


	4. Unexpected suprises

Denya pushed open the door and stared with disbelief at the ruin that met her eyes. Chairs and tables were overturned,  
people were screaming and yelling, frightened mothers were shoving their children under tables while dodging the spells flying all over bouncing off walls as well as all the plates and cups. As she stood frozen in shock someone slapped their hand over her mouth "hold still Den it's me" she relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice and allowed herself to pulled down behind barrels in a corner. "Draco what's going on?" she asked quietly as he moved his hand. He silently pointed across the room where an entire squad of Ministry emergency patrol were with wands shooting spells surrounding their father.

flashback

"Denya you've got to leave, mother's going into hiding and you're going with her"

"why?"

"You know they've captured father, mother and you have to go into hiding"

"I know all that but why? You're staying to the end of the year why can't I?"

"It's not safe"

"I haven't done anything wrong and unlike you I am not afraid of the ministry. I am not a baby any more Draco, and I refuse to go hide from shadows"  
end flashback

That had been at the end of her forth year, when their father had been caught with a group of

deatheaters and taken to Askaban. Somehow he'd managed to escape probably with the aid of the dementors, cursed a couple people

and convinced everyone he was innocent. But it didn't look like he'd be worming his way out of trouble this time.

Denya felt Draco tug gently on her hand "come on, we've seen enough" he said flatly

She looked up at his face and for the first time in as long as she could remember Draco looked afraid.

Somehow it had always seemed to her ever since they'd been children that he wasn't afraid of anything, having that slightly

childish belief shaken frightened her a bit, if Draco was afraid then things were very bad indeed.

She climbed slowly to her feet and walked unoticed out of the shop behind her older brother.

They walked down the cramped streets together in silence. "Where is mother?" Denya asked finaly half afraid to hear the

answer. "Home, I think she wasn't feeling well and left a few minutes before the patrol men came." Draco said numbly

"Then she doesn't know?" Denya asked trying to keep her mind off the awful scene. "no. Do you have any fleu powder? We've got

to get back some how and I didn't bring any" Denya felt around in her pockets. She'd used up most of it but there was

just barely enough for the two of them to get home. "A little" she said softly they walked into the nearest shop not even noticing

the name before throwing the powder into the first fire they found Denya went first landing in her own bedroom once again.

It seemed like hours ago that she'd been here dodging Muka and hiding in the attic, she hugged here knees and waited for

Draco to appear. He followed a minute or two later climbing out of the fire place and sitting down beside her. "we should

go tell mother" he said after a few minutes silence. Denya nodded still watching the flames flicker, they were her tie to

reality one thing that was always the same when everything else seemed so strange. "I'll go" he said after another

long silence. Denya didn't say anything so he walked out into the hall. Denya heard his footsteps as he went down the stairs

Denya flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking.

Her father had always hated her, she'd always been the exact oposite of everything Malfoys where suposed to be.

She couldn't have cared any less whether or not some one was pureblood or rich and worst of all she was anything but evil.

So she'd gone through her life being ingnored full time, school was only slightly better.

There was no one constantly threatening to send her away, as she'd been threatened since the age of six.

It also wasn't as boring as hiding in her room trying not to be noticed all the time, at school she could usualy find

something intresting to do. She was ignored just as much at school, but eleven years of hiding in her

room with no one to talk to had not made her a very sociable person so it wasn't too bad...

The sound of footsteps outside her door brought her back to reality, that by itself was weird enough.

No one exept Muka ever bothered to climb up to see her, and Muka's steps were lighter then that.

A few seconds later she spotted Draco, his face look strangely pale, even for him.

"She's not here" he said slowly

Denya sat up quickly "that's not funny Draco" she snapped immediatly suspecting that it was one of his

bizarre joke ideas. Another look at his face and her theory shattered, "you're not joking

are you?" she asked needlessly

"she left a few minutes before you came, she had a headache and wanted to go home quicker" Draco said flatly

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Denya asked biting her lip "Yes, Denya everywhere. And I doubt

she was stopped on the way by acident, she's too good a witch for that" "But she's not a dea--" Denya began

Draco slapted his hand over her mouth as quick as a flash. "Shut up!" he hissed through gritten teeth

"We can only asume she's been caught as well and is being held for questioning or some such stupid idea. Which means

they could be after us too, anyone or anything could be after us. From either side, so until we figure something out you

do not say or even think anything related to that word, understand?"

Denya glared at him but nodded anyway. "We have to get out of here, there is at least one probably two different

groups looking for us. This is the first place they'll look, we have ten minutes do pack or hide whatever you need to but be down

stairs in ten minutes" Draco finished

Denya nodded again and Draco left, she set her muggle clock to tell her in ten minutes as she began

to throw things in two trunks. Most of her school things were packed so she locked her school trunk and began

to pack the other one. She had almost nothing to pack that wasn't in her school trunk so taking one last look over her

shoulder as she left .she levitated

both trunks down the stairs. She sent her school trunk down to the door and dropped the other at the library.

She had no idea where they were going and doubted Draco did either she grabbed a few books threw them in the trunk.

Snatched her invisibility cloak from her hiding place and sent her trunk down the stairs.

At the door she glanced in her second trunk, it was almost empty so she pulled out an extra cloak she'd packed,

dumped everything in that and tied it.

She sat on top of her favorite trunk with her invisibility cloak in her lap waiting... 


	5. Arguements

Draco came slowly down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him.

When he reached the last stair he too dumped his trunk and tied a few belongings into a cloak.

"Come on Denya" He said briskly "We're going now"

Denya stayed perched on her trunk "Were are we going? I'm not going any where until you tell me" She said stubbornly

"Denya we don't have time! You don't understand! Every second we waste here puts us in more danger" He snapped

"Then, the faster you stop treating me like a child and explain what's going on the less danger we will be going" She said calmly

Draco sat down with a sigh "We're going to Riverston, until school starts possibly until I get back you're staying there. You'll be safer there"

"I don't need to be safe Draco! I'm only a year younger than you and I'm not a child!" Denya said angrily

"Denya, I'm very much aware that you are not a child; you have now informed me of that multiple times. I'm your older brother and it is my responsibilty to see that you are safe and taken care of just as our parents would do in my place." He began

Denya cut him off "Great job they've done so far, dad getting in with his lot and all" She snapped sarcasticly

Draco raised his hand as if to slap her but then dropped it with a sigh "Some times there's not a choice Denya, some times you make a less desirable choice in order to insure a future for yourself and those close to you" he said a little sadly "Some times you have to give up your pride and make different choices".

"Draco that doesn't make it right!" She said "the choices you speak of only bring hurt and hate, insuring a future as you put it is not right... it is just easy"

"Denya not everyone can afford to be noble and idealistic" He said sharply "Not even those preachy Gryffindors, you with all your talk should be one of them!"

Denya smiled to herself, she was in Slytherin by choice. Sometime's she regreted it, but she knew someday it might come in handy for her side when it came time for her to pick a side.

"This has nothing to do with them, it has to do with the trip you're going to take" She said refusing to be distracted

Draco sighed again... "I'm going to find them" He said "I'm going to find my master"

"No!" Denya snapped "You're better off dead that with him!"

"Don't be stupid Denya, he's my master as well as our parents and it's the only way to get them out of whatever trouble they've gotten into" Draco said

"Draco, no! You can't follow our father's life, live your own! That path will only bring ruin and hate, you can't throw your life away for it!" She said passionately

"Denya, you're not going to stop me I'm going; but we don't have time for this in any case" He said firmly "we're going _now" _

Denya sighed but didn't argue further. "Take my hand and grab your things we're disaperating" He told her

Denya did as she was told and soon felt a jerking sensation as the world went black and they spun away.


End file.
